A door handle of a working vehicle is disclosed in US Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0045052 (PTD 1), for example.
This US Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0045052 discloses a door lock mechanism capable of releasing a door lock by an operator pushing a remote control button provided in a transverse tube from inside a vehicle such as an agricultural machine. Thereby, the operator can push the remote control button into the transverse tube by gripping the remote control button together with the transverse tube. Thus, unlocking of the door and the like can be achieved in a simple operation.